


Chocolate Chips and Marshmallows

by allyasavedtheday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Disney Movies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia, POV Alternating, POV Outsider, family breakfasts, so much fluff it's gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyasavedtheday/pseuds/allyasavedtheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Papa Stilinski is literally the best dad in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chips and Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmth/gifts).



> Unfortunately I don't own Stiles or Derek or even papa Stilinski

The sheriff could remember the day he found about Stiles and Derek very clearly. He'd been working on a case late and was dragging himself up to bed at three am when he heard them. He generally stood outside Stiles' door for a minute or two before he went into his own room just until he heard the heavy breathing of his son sleeping.

But that night he heard voices. At first he just thought Stiles was talking on the phone to Scott - that wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence - but then he heard another voice. Derek Hale. Through the sliver of the door that was left open he could make out the two lying on the bed. Stiles' head was resting on Derek's chest and Derek had his arm around him, trailing up and down Stiles' side.

John didn't like to think he had a temper but he was about five seconds away from snapping the door off its hinges. Of course he'd been told about werewolves the month before and while it certainly cleared things up and made him trust Derek a hell of a lot more, it still didn't make it okay that Stiles was  _in bed_  with him.

He was about to barge in and ground Stiles until he was forty-two when he caught a bit of what they were talking about. 

"We used to have a tree house."

" _No way!"_ The Sheriff could hear Stiles' excitement from where he was frozen outside the door.

"We built it over a summer. It was just me, Laura, my brother and my cousin at the time. Peter's kids weren't born yet so he tended to indulge us more than everyone else did. He helped us build it and I swear it was the coolest thing I've ever seen. It was split-level."

"Shut up! It was not!"

"It was! I swear." Derek's chuckle carried out of the room and the Sheriff swallowed. He shouldn't be listening to this. He hadn't spoken to Derek much since he arrested him last year but he was pretty positive the boy never spoke about his family. And the way he was talking right now seemed like it was something for Stiles' ears only.

"How come I've never seen this fancy tree house then?"

"There was a huge storm and the tree we built it in was knocked down...We were going to rebuild it the following summer but we never got around to it...and then fire happened before we ever got a chance to build it again." The Sheriff saw Stiles inch closer and press a kiss to Derek's chest.

They were quiet for a while before Stiles spoke up, voice hushed. "Sometimes when I was a kid and I couldn't sleep - not because I had nightmares or anything, just because I couldn't shut my brain off - my mom would get up with me and take me downstairs."

The sheriff's heart froze in his chest. Stiles never talked about his mom. "She'd grab a blanket out of the linen closet, stick in a Disney movie and make me hot chocolate."

"With marshmallows?" Derek asked, amused.

"Nah. Instead of putting marshmallows in it, she'd put a few chocolate chips in it and let them melt in, it tasted like  _heaven!_  Seriously, just- best thing ever," Stiles sighed blissfully, remembering it.

The Sheriff's back hit the wall gently and he slid down until he was sitting on the floor. Hearing Stiles speak about his mom with the same quiet admiration he used to speak of her with when she was alive made his heart ache.

"And then we'd curl up on the couch and keep watching movies until I fell asleep."

"Aww." John was momentarily shaken out of his thoughts because  _did Derek Hale just 'Aww'?_

"Oh my god! That is the cutest thing I've ever heard!" Stiles sat up, looking down at Derek with bright eyes and a playful grin.

"Shut up," Derek grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Okay no. Strike that. _That_ was the cutest thing I've ever heard."

Derek huffed and pulled Stiles back down to his earlier position. They were quiet again and the sheriff told himself to go but he couldn't move. Stiles spoke again but he had to strain to hear the words because they were muffled against Derek's shirt.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For just...being you."

From where he was sitting, the Sheriff could see the surprise grace Derek's face and then the smile that he was desperately trying to fight.

"I don't think anyone's ever said that to me before." 

"Well, they should've." Stiles curled closer again and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly. Derek kissed the top of Stiles' head before closing his own eyes and John finally made himself move. He stood up slowly, took one last look inside the room and continued down the hall.

***

That was six months ago. As it was now, the boys were lying in a similar position, both fast asleep and there he was standing over them, contemplating whether or not to wake Stiles.

He sighed and leaned down, pressing a hand to Stile's shoulder, "Son, wake up." He shook his shoulder gently and Stiles mumbled something unintelligible, rolling over. After rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand Stiles' eyes landed on his father. And then immediately flashed to Derek, still sound asleep.

"Dad! I- I can explain! I-" Stiles sat up frantically, shrugging out of Derek's grip.

The sheriff rolled his eyes and spoke over Stiles, "Breakfast will be ready in five minutes. I'll see you downstairs."

He made his way over to the door and then paused and turned around, "Both of you."

***

Stiles gulped audibly. He was going  _to die._ His eyes flitted to Derek's sleeping form again and he swiftly smacked him on the shoulder.

Derek rolled over, groaning, " _Stiles_ , s’too early. Go sleep." While Stiles would appreciate Derek's adorable sleep-addled speech any other morning, now was not the time.

"No. You get up! What happened to your super-sonic hearing powers?"

Derek sat up, huffing out a yawn, "What are you talking about?"

"Okay maybe your ears are off duty but use that sense of smell of yours to figure out who was just in the room."

There was a pause. "...Your dad."

"Yes.  _My dad_. He's going to murder us Derek, I hope you realise that. He'll kill you. Except he can't kill you so he'll just keep shooting you until you become his personal practice dummy and then he'll kill me."

"Stiles calm down."

"No! You're supposed to be Mr. 'I don't sleep, I wait'! Ever since I met you, you've always this hyper vigilant person. Does sleeping under the Sheriff's roof not compute as danger to you?"

"No," Derek muttered, "...I feel safe."

"Oh." Well that shut him up.

Stiles was staring down at his hands, biting back a smile, when Derek sighed, "Stiles, stop smiling."

"I'm not smiling." It might be believable...if Derek couldn't hear his heartbeat and couldn't hear the smile plain as day in Stiles' voice.

"Uh-huh. C'mon, let's go downstairs." Derek pushed himself off the bed, latching onto Stiles' hand and dragging him with him. "I promise to protect you if your dad tries to kill you."

"Oh so the werewolf's got jokes now?  _Hilarious_."

***

The playfulness from upstairs had disappeared the minute they shuffled into the kitchen with their tails between their legs - excuse the pun. The sheriff was standing at the stove, frying pan and spatula in hand. 

"Ah, morning boys. Derek, how d'you like your eggs? Stiles and I love ours sunny-side up, don't we, Stiles?"

Stiles stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen, half hiding behind Derek, "Mhm."

"Uh...whatever you're having is fine," Derek answered, looking anywhere but the sheriff.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Have a seat! You're not planning on eating breakfast standing up, are you?"

The two jumped and deposited themselves into chairs on opposite sides of the table - well, as opposite as you can get around a round table - they thought it might soften the blow. But the sheriff just sat between them, after handing each of them a plate, and settled into his breakfast. No one talked for a while and the only sound was knives and forks scratching against plates.

That was until Stiles' cutlery clattered onto his plate and sighed, "Alright Dad, out with it. I know you're dying to rip me a new one, so go ahead. But if you have to threaten Derek, can you avoid his face? He has a nice face."

Derek glared across the table. Stiles knew that glare. It was the ' _what the hell are you doing'_ glare. He just shrugged back helplessly. The sheriff set down his coffee and made sure to meet both their eyes.

"Stiles," he began slowly, "I've known for six months."

Stiles choked on his eggs and flailed so bad that his fork nearly ended up lodged in Derek's forehead...Maybe he should've said it slower.

" _Six months_?" Stiles rasped. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was waiting for you to tell me when you were ready but well, we can't have poor Derek climbing in and out of your window for the next ten years, now can we?"

Stiles slouched back against his chair, dumbfounded. Derek was uncharacteristically quiet - okay, well it wasn't uncharacteristic, but he was quieter than usual.

"So...you're okay with this?" Stiles ventured timidly.

The Sheriff was silent a moment, seemingly perusing the question. Finally he said, "I trust you Stiles. You're a good judge of character and you'd  _never_  do anything you didn't want to do." He looked at his son pointedly and Stiles shrunk away. They'd already had a conversation about Stiles' lack of a self-preservation instinct.

"So, yes I'm okay with this."

"...Okay then. Awesome. Thanks." The sheriff chuckled but didn't miss the way Stiles was eyeing him. "Stiles, why don't you go take a shower? I want to talk to Derek."

"I  _knew_  you had an angle!" 

"Oh relax, I'm not gonna shoot your boyfriend. I just need to talk to him about something."

***

Stiles heaved the most long-suffering sigh the Sheriff had heard from him since he was a kid. " _Fiiiine_. But just remember the whole 'hurt my son and I'll hunt you down and kick your ass' thing is kind of overdone." 

"Noted," John scoffed as Stiles trudged out of the room. When he turned back to Derek he saw him staring down at his plate, like he had for much of the previous exchange.

"I'm not going to threaten you, despite what my son thinks." That got a ghost of smile out of Derek but he still wouldn't meet the Sheriff's eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you  _how_  I found out about your relationship. I think I owe you that." Derek looked up, confused, as the Sheriff continued. "I heard you talking one night. I'm guessing you were too wrapped up in the conversation to hear me outside the door."

Derek looked contemplative, like he was trying to fathom the idea that he would've slipped up not once, but  _twice_  while staying at Stiles' house. "You were talking about your family. I know I shouldn't have been listening but it's just...when Stiles was talking about his mom, I guess...I just missed hearing him talk about her like that."

Derek nodded and actually afforded the sheriff an understanding smile. "It's okay."

"I think you two could help each other, Derek. Maybe even heal each other. So don't screw it up!" he added lightly with a laugh.

Derek was about to reply when Stiles started stomping down the stairs loud enough so that even human ears could hear. "I'M COMING DOWN THE STAIRS," he announced. And neither Derek nor the sheriff hid their exasperated chuckle.

"God, he's something, isn't he?" John laughed fondly, "You sure you wanna keep him?"

Derek smiled a real smile now. One that lit up his face. "Positive."

"I'M COMING INTO THE KITCHEN. I-" Upon seeing that everyone still had all their limbs and no one was bleeding or yelling, Stiles relaxed. "Oh. Hi."

The sheriff rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'm going to work. Derek, you'll stay for dinner tonight?" It wasn't a question.

Derek looked like a deer caught in the headlights and both Stiles and his father had the exact same grin on their face. The one that said they were desperately trying not to laugh. "Yes, sir."

"Good. I'll see you boys later."

***

When Stiles heard the front door close, he flopped back down onto a chair next to Derek. "Well we got out of that pretty unscathed."

"Yeah," Derek replied, sounding distracted. He stood up and made his way over to the cabinets lining the wall and started rummaging through them. 

"Um...what are you doing?"

In answer Derek pulled out the packet of hot chocolate powder and held it up to Stiles. "Go pick out a Disney movie...And grab your blanket from upstairs."

Derek went back to searching for mugs while Stiles stared at him, completely awestruck. When he remembered how to move his legs again he got up to leave but paused in the doorway. "Derek?"

Derek turned around, raising his eyebrows in a question.

Stiles smiled back a little sheepishly. "Chocolate chips. Not marshmallows."

Derek smiled his secret smile, the one that only Stiles got to see. "I know."

***

Stiles and Derek were currently wrapped up in what Stiles liked to refer to as, "the cocoon of comfort and cuddles". What? It was cute, okay?

That is to say, Stiles was tucked into Derek's side and had his legs across his lap. While Derek's arms were wound round Stiles and the blanket was thrown over both of them. They were in the middle of watching The Lion King.

"Hah I bet you were like Simba when you were a kid."

Derek scoffed, "I was  _not_."

"I could totally see you running around the forest trying to act all tough and 'I'm the Alpha now'-ish," Stiles said in a poor attempt of imitating Derek's voice.

"You're ridiculous." Derek rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore Stiles' smirk.

"But oh my God,  _Peter is Scar!"_ Stiles said emphatically _._  "That's so creepy and accurate..." 

"Stiles..." Derek didn't know why he bothered trying to discourage him, he knew Stiles could see the grin threatening to spread across Derek's face.

"Okay, fine, fine, I'll stop." They fell back into their comfortable silence, redirecting their attention to the screen. Well, that is until Stiles started singing under his breath.

" _Oh I just can't wait to be Alphaaa_."

Derek masked his chuckle with a long-suffering sigh and Stiles rolled his eyes, "Oh whatever, you love me."

Derek grinned, pressing his lips into Stiles' hair. "Yeah, I do."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This was actually a Christmas present for one of my online besties that I decided to share :)


End file.
